Marvel Avenger Bloom
by sayaalv
Summary: What happens when instead of being raised by Mike and Vanessa Bloom is raised and trained by the heroes and villans of the Marvel worlds? Read to find out. T for some cuss words and cause i'm paranoid.
1. The idea and the beginning of the fight

Winx Club and Marvel Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

A/N; I don't own and this is mega AU and definitely some OOCness going on.

"This isn't exactly fair." Earth raised fifteen year old Bloom says bluntly and loud enough to be heard over the exclamations of shock and disbelief from every student in the auditorium of Alfea, the School for Fairies. The hall instantly quieted since almost no one had ever heard the normally 'strong and silent' girl talk before, unless she was asked a direct question, and never that loudly.

"What makes you say that Ms. Bloom?" Griffin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower School for Witches, asks arching an eyebrow at the shocked looks the girl was receiving merely for talking.

"All the students here, barring myself, have grown up around and using magic. While this is a good reason for them to learn how to fight without magic it also throws them off of their game. They have little to no experience to fighting or even living without using their magic in some way shape or form and therefore would not have the physical strength needed for most of the things you are currently planning to teach us. They would need to spend days to weeks, maybe even months, training their strength and stamina to levels where they can learn even half of the things you and Headmistress Faragonda just told us." Bloom explained calmly and logically while many fairies were so shocked at hearing her speaking so much that they didn't bother realizing that she had actually insulted them by pointing out their lack of physical strength…the witches on the other side of the room however.

"What do you mean that we're weak! If you think we're weak then what are you since I bet you're as weak and powerless as all the rest of us?" An arrogant senior asks standing up in her fury.

"There are two things you messed up in those two sentences. First. Saying that you think I'm 'as weak and powerless as all the rest of us' means that not only do you admit that you're weak and powerless without your magic but you think every student in this auditorium is as well. Second." Here Bloom grew a very dangerous looking smirk that gave Griffins a run for her money. Then the red head seemed to disappear causing everyone to blink or merely continue to gape at where she had been before startled exclamations and a pained gasp caused them to look at the senior who had spoken earlier. What they saw made everyone either blink in shock or gape at the scene even more so than before. Bloom was standing behind the senior as calmly and composedly as ever even though she had the girl in a headlock with her arms ready to crush the girls wind pipe in less time than it took to blink.

"I, unlike the rest of you, have grown up and learned how to fight without magic and therefore in a battle of pure physical strength, speed, and endurance can outlast any of the other students here and maybe a few of the teachers too, depending on how hard I want to try, how weak they are, how many of my secrets I want to keep hidden, or how bored I am." Bloom said with a small softly dangerous smile dancing across her face while her eyes were filled with honesty and amusement.

"How bored you are?" Another Cloud Tower senior asks backing a step or two away from the red head.

"Of course. Depending on how bored I am depends how long my fights will be and how much pain my opponent will be in before I'm through." Bloom said with a faint smirk tugging at her lips when several girls near her suddenly paled and backed away as well.

"P-pain?" A freshman Alfea girl stammers out timidly.

"Of course. One of the women who raised me on Earth could level a whole city larger than Alfea and Cloud Tower combined in less than a day and without a drop of magic, although that depends on how angry or worried she is. Wonder how many Earth cities will be still standing when I get back to Earth then?" Bloom says accidentally wondering the last part aloud which only caused even more people to back away from her in fear. One thing was clear. No one wanted to fight this girl if they could help it.

"Amazing." DuFour whispers to herself as she marveled at the young red heads speed.

"Ms. Bloom? Since you have experience in non-magical fighting then why don't you help us give a demonstration?" Griselda calls up to the red head who merely blinked down at them for a second before releasing the senior and nodding at them.

"Good. Now come down here and get ready for a demonstration fight." Griffin said, or more like ordered, the girl who arched an eyebrow at her before jumping down from the auditorium stands and casually strolling over to the group of teachers.

"So who am I fighting?" Bloom asks casually just to see how many people, and who exactly, she could piss off.

"That would be me." Griselda said stepping forward with a slightly eager smirk on her face that Bloom almost immediately matched.

"This should be fun then." Bloom said cracking her neck while the other teachers quickly moved to the other side of the auditorium floor.

"How about we change into something more comfortable since I doubt you could fight at full capacity in such a constraining dress and I don't feel like fighting in my casual clothes?" Bloom asks with a smirk while Griselda nodded. Griselda used a small spell to change her dress into a loose t-shirt and pair of shorts that showed off most of her figure without really showing anything important while Bloom pressed a button on her watch.

"How may I help you, young mistress?" A mechanical womans voice asks from the watch, earning confused, shocked, or curious looks from everyone but Bloom herself.

"Hey Gladdus. Switch my outfit to fight mode will ya?" Bloom asks speaking into her watch casually.

"It is my pleasure. Which fighting outfit would you like today?" 'Gladdus' asks making Bloom look thoughtful for a minute before glancing over at Griselda and smirking.

"My S.H.I.E.L.D. training suit should be fine." Bloom said after a moment causing the watch to beep slightly. There was a small flash of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes for a moment, before Bloom was suddenly seen standing there casually in a skin tight dark blue-grey suit with gold lining and silver accents, black combat boots, and dark red gloves with her hair pulled up in a Japanese style bun complete with silver chop sticks. More than a few students wolf whistled at Blooms new look, not all of them Fairies or freshman, while Bloom thanked 'Gladdus' and told him to remain on standby for further instructions, oblivious to the looks she was getting for her well-toned body.

"So besides no magic are there any restrictions or limitations to this spar?" Bloom asks stretching slightly with a smile on her face as she looked at Griselda curiously.

"No permanent injuries, no killing blows, and nothing crippling. If Ms. Faragonda or Ms. Griffin says stop we stop and if I decide to give up for whatever reason then the fight is over. Understand?" Griselda asks arching an eyebrow at the girl when she pouted for something or another, not allowing anyone to notice the faint blush on her cheeks at how adorable she thought the red head looked when pouting.

"Okay. I get all that. What I wanna know is if we're allowed to use non-magical weapons or not?" Bloom asks pouting even further when Griselda looked curious at this.

"You carry non-magical weapons on you?" Griselda finally asks after a moment as she looked Bloom up and down for any sign of an obvious weapon, and _not _trying to burn the image of the attractive red head in a skin tight suit that seemed to be a little tight around the chest area of course. Why would you even suggest that?

"Of course. I want to know if I can use my knuckle blades or katana. Don't worry! I won't use my guns, grenades, or anything poisoned on you." Bloom said smiling reassuringly at Griselda when the brown haired woman opened her mouth to say something.

"As long as it's not poisoned or will kill me I don't mind. I wanna know where you're hiding them though." Griselda says raking her eyes up and down Blooms body again with many others doing the same, much to Griseldas ire.

"Well the katana is strapped across my back underneath my outfit and my guns and grenades are hidden among my person in places you might not guess and for my knuckle blades…" Bloom said trailing off with a smirk as she held her fists out in front of her and tensed her muscles, making three silver looking blades slide out from between her knuckles much to everyones shock.

"H-How?" Palladium stuttered out staring at the silver blades in shock and slight horror that must hurt like a bitch.

"Well the blades were originally made from my bones but then I was used as a test subject for some kind of experiment against my will so now they, and the rest of my skeleton, are made from a virtually unbreakable metal called adamantium." Bloom said with a light shrug of her shoulders while everyone without exception stared at her in shock and horror.

"Are we gonna fight or are we gonna just keep on standing here talking?" Bloom asks raising an eyebrow at Griselda after a moment of everyone staring at her in silence. Griselda shook off her worry, shock, and horror and merely nodded to the red heads question as she fell into a martial arts stance that Bloom easily recognized.

"Viper style?" Bloom asks tilting her head curiously at the older woman.


	2. The fight and Elvin idiocy

**Winx Club and Marvel Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N; I don't own and this is mega AU and definitely some OOCness going on.**

"Oh? So you're familiar with this style?" Griselda asks raising an eyebrow at the red head who merely smirked at her.

"Yep. It's commonly used by infiltrators on Earth. Designed to slither around your opponents guard and strike them where they least expect it while also twisting around to avoid attacks. Sucks for you that I fight against that style a lot and know how to beat it." Bloom said with an ominous smirk adorning her ruby red lips. Bloom got into a style that no one recognized with her knuckle blades by her side in a loose, slightly swaying stance.

"I won't need my blades for this." Bloom said smirking confidently as she retracted her blades and adorned a mild if not peaceful look on her face as she seemed to sway in place. Griselda waited until the Griffin called for the fight to begin before rushing forward and striking at Bloom at incredible speeds. Bloom seemed to sway on spot without moving a step as she managed to dodge Griseldas finger jab easily. This didn't deter the older woman as she repeatedly jabbed at Bloom who merely continued to sway in place, a bit like a leaf in a gentle summer breeze, and somehow avoid all of the brown haired womans strikes.

"How are you dodging all of her strikes?" Palladium asks looking at the swaying Bloom curiously.

"I can tell where she'll try to strike next so I merely move my body around the blow so fast it doesn't look as if I'm moving much at all." Bloom answered serenely as she still swayed in place until Griselda finally got a hit on Blooms stomach. Bloom coughed a little bit of air up and smiled at her teacher.

"I guess this means I should start going on the offensive now." Bloom said with a serene smile before she lashed out with a strong right hook to Griseldas jaw, which caused some cheers among the students since they didn't really like the overly stern woman. Griselda recoiled from the force of the punch and rubbed her now sore jaw with a grin slowly growing wider and wider across her face.

"Finally! Someone who can actually put up a real fist fight!" Griselda exclaimed with an insanely wide grin before she launched at Bloom with a round house kick. Bloom bent backwards to dodge the kick before turning her dodge into a back flip so that her foot could crash into Griseldas jaw only for the brown haired woman to jump out of the way at the last second.

"This just might be fun." Bloom said smirking at Griselda as the two women began to grin insanely and fight at top speeds and strength.

"Slow down so the students can observe the fight instead of just a few blurs!" Fargonda called to them in amusement when they finally began to go so fast that they appeared to be blurs around the arena.

"Sorry!" Bloom shouted without a hint of sorrow in her voice as she and Griselda slowed down but still didn't pull any punches with their insane grins on their faces. Right now one of Griseldas fists was in Blooms hands while the other was holding one of Blooms fists so that the two were in a stalemate. Bloom didn't lose her insane grin one iota as she suddenly flipped over Griselda with their hands still interlocked, causing Griselda to temporarily loose balance before regaining it and twisting her arms and body so that she and Bloom were once again face to face in a stalemate.

"Nice. I might have to actually use some of my strength just to break the stalemate." Bloom said with her grin somehow growing even wider, despite how that should have been impossible at this point, as she added a tiny bit more strength to her arms. Griselda had a surprised look on her face as she was pushed back by the force behind Blooms small fragile looking hands before Griselda was forced to jump away from Bloom as the red head aimed a punch at her that hit the floor instead.

"Whoops. I must've used a little too much of my strength." Bloom said frowning when her fist impacted the floor and left a rather large crater in it, much to everyones shock.

"A little? If that had hit her she would be a blood stain on the ground!" Palladium said wide eyed and in shock while Bloom stiffened and dropped her fighting stance.

"My apologizes. I should have known to hold back more. With your permission I'll fix the floor then leave seeing as how I think the students have received a big enough demonstration." Bloom said formally and stiffly. No one said anything for a minute as they were still in shock so Bloom waved a hand dismissively to fix the floor before she seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Congratulation Palladium. We manage to get her to open up, even if it was in a spar, and you go and ruin it. Boy you must be really proud of yourself right about now." Griselda said her voice overloaded with sarcasm at the end as she glared at the elf man, which caused the other teachers to glare at him as well while he hung his head in shame. They had spent so much time trying to get Bloom to open up and come out of her protective shell but now when she did he went and ruined it all! Oh yeah, he was really feeling like a heel now.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to go find her and let her know that it was alright since no one got hurt and that I want a rematch." Griselda said glaring at Palladium again before turning and striding confidently from the room as everyone merely watched her go.

"We get her to open up and then you got to ruin it don't you Elf?" Griffin asked rhetorically as she smacked the Elvin man upside the back of his head Gibbs style with one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other.


	3. talks and realizations

**Winx Club and Marvel Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter.)**

"Ms. Bloom? Are you alright?" Griselda asked stepping up behind Bloom a few minutes later when she found the red haired fairy in the forest surrounding Alfea, sitting beside a lake with her feet in the water.

"I'm fine." Bloom responded shortly and back to her usual curt tone as she answered the brown haired woman who was still in a t-shirt and shorts, not bothering to transform her cloths back yet.

"You're beating yourself up for using too much strength in that last blow aren't you?" Griselda asked sitting down next to Bloom on the edge of the lake before kicking off her shoes and sticking her feet in the water as well.

"If I had hit you at that moment you'd be dead." Bloom answered softly, her voice full of worry and fear even though she tried to hide it.

"Yes but you didn't and that's what counts the most right now. So what you damaged the floor, heck I do it all the time when I'm going through my katas. The floor is easily fixed and I'm not dead so don't worry about it okay? It does no good to think of 'if's. I know that just as good if not better than anyone." Griselda tried to reassure the young red head who was so much more than meets the eye.

"…True. You sound like one of my magic teachers from when I was a child." Bloom conceded with a small smile causing Griselda to smile back, despite one eyebrow raising curiously.

"I'd hope so since I'm a magic teacher myself. I wasn't aware you had been training in your powers since childhood, although that might explain why you are so much more advanced compared to your peers." Griselda said causing Bloom to smirk slightly at that.

"I've been training in my fairy magic only since I was nine, which was when it first appeared, I've been training in my witch magic much longer than that." Bloom confided smirking slightly at the double raised eyebrow look she was getting from the deputy headmistress.

"Really? Half-fairy, half-witch. That's pretty rare now a days. Do you need any extra help with your witch powers?" Griselda asked looking at the red head impressed.

"Not right now I don't think so. Mistress Harkins was a very good and thorough teacher." Bloom said smiling slightly at the offer for help that Griselda said without actually saying it.

"Harkins? As in Agatha Harkins? Ms. Griffins mother?" Griselda asked staring at Bloom in shock and surprise while Bloom herself looked a little surprised.

"She is? She always told me of her child and grandchild but she never told me their names, just that I would most likely get along with them." Bloom said both her eyebrows in her hair line since she was honestly surprised at this information.

"Yes…grandma was always good at seeing if anyone would get along with her family." Griselda said deciding to entrust the red head with a few more of her secrets, having always had to pretend that Ms. Griffin and Ms. Fargonda weren't her mothers due to their jobs and the danger she'd be in if it ever got back to the two strong womens enemies.

"That explains why your scents are so similar. I'm guessing Ms. Fargonda is your mother as well then?" Bloom said not surprised in the least, having always been able to tell that the three women were related in some way due to her sharper than human senses picking up their scents. It also explained why Griffin and Griselda always smelled so much like Mistress Harkins as well at least.

"Y-yes but how'd you know?" Griselda asked staring at her student wide eyed since the only ones to know where the other faculty and staff members at all three of the Magical schools.

"My senses are sharper than any normal humans therefore I can pick up peoples scents much easier without having to try as hard. You're scent is a mixture of Ms. Fargondas and Ms. Griffins with a small scent that is distinctly your own while Ms. Griffin smells a good deal like Mistress Harkins but also has a unique tint to her scent as well. It was obvious you're related to the two Headmistresses but I didn't know how and it is truthfully none of my business. You want anyone to know that's your business and not anyone elses." Bloom said and something about the way she had said that had made Griselda just want to kiss her… wait. What?! No! No! No! No no no no no damnitt! She couldn't feel that way about the red head! She was the girls teacher and much older than the girl! It wasn't right but there was that little nagging voice in the back of her mind that asked who cared. That wasn't helping at all.

"I'm going to go for a swim. I'll talk to you later Ms. Griselda." Bloom said seeing that her teacher was distracted and shrugging it off as she asked G.L.A.D.U.S. to change her into her 'Sigma' bathing suit and she began to swim in the pond. The water around her had blocked Ms. Griseldas scent from her nose but if it hadn't then the red head would have noticed the aroused smell coming off of the brown haired teacher who was staring after her student with her jaw on the ground. The 'Sigma' bathing suit was nothing more than a light blue bikini that barely covered anything and left nothing at all to the imagination!


	4. hiding match making black eyes

**Winx Club and Marvel Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter.)**

Two weeks later and Griselda had been avoiding Bloom as much as she could while being subtle about it. She was officially smitten with the younger girl and could hardly retain her wits about her while teaching Blooms class let alone any other time!

"Damnitt Griselda. Get over yourself. You are not a lovesick teenager." Griselda murmured to herself as she dodged into the faculty room when she saw Bloom heading her way.

"Oh? Does little Griselda have a crush on someone?" DuFour asked smirking in amusement while Griselda looked up wide eyed and swore violently. Of all the people to hear her say that it had to be the one that loved to play matchmaker. She must have pissed off someone in a past life, she was sure of it.

"Not a word Carlotta. Not one word." Griselda threatened with a glare on her face while DuFours smirk stretched into a full blown grin.

"Of course not Griselda. Just answer me this. Is it one of our students?" DuFour asked with a glint in her eyes while Griselda looked shocked at the correct assumption for a split second, just long enough for DuFour to catch it, before she began some spluttered denials.

"Of course it isn't Griselda. I'm betting that your crush has red hair blue eyes and a lithe frame though." DuFour hinted trying to get a tell-tale of who Griseldas mystery crush might be. This caused Griselda to blush to the roots of her hair and glare at DuFour while trying to come up with a believable lie to feed the older woman.

"Oh? The look on your face tells me all I need to know. You're in denial! How cute." DuFour teased causing Griselda to glare harder while her face resembled a tomato.

"Little Griseldas growing up so fast. Pretty soon she'll be married to her crush with a lot of brown haired blue eyed fighters running around." DuFour said wiping a fake tear from her eye and causing Griselda to let out a wordless scream of frustration and slam the door to the room closed behind her on her way out. Griselda then came face to face with four shocked freshmen and a concerned looking Bloom looking right at her and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Are you alright Ms. Griselda?" Bloom asked raising a concerned eyebrow at the flustered woman who was avoiding direct eye contact with the red head.

"I'm fine but Carlotta is about to have a black eye." Griselda said after taking a moment to gather her wits about her while her students looked confused.

"Do we have a classmate named Carlotta?" Stella asked Tecna curiously and causing the magenta haired fairy to shake her head in the negative.

"Oh and Griselda? Make sure you take her out on a date before you start making o-"DuFour said opening the faculty door and starting to say with a large grin on her face, until Griselda turned around and gave her a spectacular black eye.

"Leave my personal life alone Carlotta." Griselda said through clenched teeth before she stormed away with a beat red face, causing the other students to jump out of her way immediately.

"You four stay here and help Ms. DuFour while I go calm down Ms. Griselda. If nothing else I can always tie her down or challenge her to a spar." Bloom said sighing to her friends and taking off after the angry woman while DuFour grinned slyly behind her.

"I'm pretty sure Griselda won't mind if you tie her down first no questions asked." DuFour called grinning while a few of the older girls blushed and Bloom merely turned around and raised an eyebrow at the red clad woman.

"Strange Ms. DuFour. I thought those rumors of you and Ms. Ediltrude and Zarathrustra over at Cloud Tower getting kinky in a supply closet were just rumors. Thank you for proving those true on your own incentive." Bloom said before turning back around and following after Griselda while everyone that heard her merely gapped DuFour included.

"Remind me to never piss off Bloom or try to embarrass her." Musa told Flora and Tecna serious causing them both to nod in agreement as the three continued to merely stare after their friend in shock.

"Griseldas going to have her hands full with that one alright." DuFour said letting out a soft snicker as she watched the red head disappear before she turned to the four girls around her.

"How would you girls like to help me with some match-making?" DuFour asked with an evil glint in her eyes while the four teenaged girls slowly began grinning and Stella pulled out a cell-phone.

**With Griselda and Bloom.**

"I thought you might come here." A familiar voice rang out from behind causing Griselda to turn and nod slightly in greeting to Bloom. Bloom nodded back as she took off her shoes and sat down beside Griselda with her feet now dangling in the pond.

"Nice right hook back there. Doubt if Ophelia couldn't heal it in ten minutes though." Bloom said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder in Alfeas general direction and causing Griselda to snort.

"Pity." Griselda said causing Bloom to snort in amusement.

"I don't know what she did to upset you but I don't think it would've been pretty if Zarathrustra or Ediltrude saw the black eye though." Bloom said causing Griselda to smirk slightly.

"It's never pretty when it involves the terror twins." Griselda said causing Bloom to snicker in amusement at the nickname for the two Cloud Tower teachers.

"Your words not mine and certainly not those gaping fairies I left behind me." Bloom said smirking and causing Griseldas eyebrow to shot upwards.

"What, dragon tell, were they gaping at this time?" Griselda asked looking at the red head next to her curiously and earning a devious smirk in return.

"Oh I told the other four girls to help Ms. DuFour while I went to calm you down. I said that if it came down to it I could tie you down or challenge you to a spar until you weren't angry anymore." Bloom began idly not noticing as Griselda blushed brilliantly at the way the words could be taken.

"Ms. DuFour made a comment on how you probably wouldn't mind if I tied you down with no questions asked." Here Bloom was interrupted by a feral sounding growl from Griselda which caused both of her eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"I merely turned around and thanked her for proving the rumors about her, Ms. Ediltrude, and Ms. Zarathrustra getting kinky in a supply closet true. Then I followed after you and left everyone gapping and blushing eighteen shades of red." Bloom said causing Griselda to snicker before howling in laughter at what the red head had done to the silver haired woman.

"Glad you're not angry anymore Ms. Griselda. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to school." Bloom said grinning as she stood and dusted off her jeans and began to walk away before pausing when her sensitive nose caught the smell of Griseldas arousal at seeing her walk away.

"Oh and before I forget." Bloom said as if she had forgotten something while she turned around and walked back to Griselda who looked at her confused and curiously.

"I wouldn't mind it if you were tied up to my bed. Or if I was tied up to yours I'm not picky." Bloom whispered in Griseldas ear with a smirk which caused Griseldas face to turn a new shade of red all its own while the blue eyed girl stood up again and walked off with a smirk on her face. Griselda merely watched Bloom go with a blush on her face and her jaw on the ground.

"Well two can play at that game Ms. Bloom." Griselda said slowly after coming back to her senses and grinning in the direction the red head had walked off.


	5. Nova Darkness and Fem Hulk

**Winx Club and Marvel Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter.)**

"Is it just me or does it seem like Ms. Griselda is always smirking when Bloom is around?" Musa asked grinning at her other three friends who grinned back as they sat in Griseldas class and waited on their teacher to arrive.

"You're not the only one who's seen that. From what I understand most of the seniors are either pleading ignorance or planning on getting those two together sometime very soon." Tecna said having heard some whispers amongst the senior table at lunch when she was passing by.

"That would also explain the mysterious gifts that both Bloom and Ms. Griselda are always receiving from an 'unknown' admirer." Stella said grinning as well while there was a soft murmur rushing through the freshmen class at this. Softly spoken words outside the classroom door caused the students to quiet down in hopes of catching some more gossip news.

"What was that sound?" Stella whispered to her friends curiously when there was a sound of a gentle smack and a loud squeal before the classroom door opened. Everyones eyebrows shot up as Bloom walked into the room with a smug grin on her face with a beat red and flustered looking Griselda behind her.

"On second thought I don't want to know." Stella muttered to her friends while Bloom smirked at Griselda over her shoulder before taking her seat without losing the smug grin on her face.

"What was that about Bloom?" Musa asked raising an eyebrow at her red haired friend who grinned widely at this while Griselda blushed deeper.

"Oh nothing. I just smacked a wasp that was bussing around Ms. Griselda and accidently hit her as well. Purely accidental of course." Bloom said with a sly look to Griselda who was giving her a mock glare and scowl, not that anyone but Bloom and her could tell that they weren't true glares and scowls.

"Right. Staying out of it." Musa said nodding and pointedly looking away from her red haired friend.

"Where'd you hit her?" Another of the girls asked in honest confusion causing Bloom to grin like a shark that had smelled blood while Griselda blushed even harder.

"On her lower back. The stupid wasp was smashed though." Bloom said her eyes glittering in amusement while Griselda coughed to bring the classes attention back to the lesson.

"Anyways girls. Let's move outside for today's practical lesson. We will be finding out how strong your magical blasts are before moving on to your physical strength." Griselda said causing the class to murmur and stand up to head outside to a small clearing in the forest where nothing and no one would come too close to them on accident.

"Remember girls. This isn't a contest this is just so we know how strong you are so we can help you better in whichever area needs it." Griselda reminded them as she called the first girl to start, having agreed to allow Bloom to be the last to 'show her stuff' as it were. There targets for the magical blasts were some trees that were coated in a paper that would turn colors depending on their magical strength but would only be damaged by an insanely powerful blast. Their physical strength was test but seeing how much weight the girls could lift using some weight bars supplied by Bloom and Griselda.

Most of the girls had average sized magical strength but weak physical strength, a few had average magical strength and average physical strength, one of the other girls even had above average physical strength and slightly above average magical strength. Then came Blooms turn.

"Remember not to hold back Bloom." Griselda said hiding her smirk while Tecna and Musa noticed that Griselda didn't add 'Ms.' to Blooms name like she did to everyone elses.

"You asked for it." Bloom said with a small smirk on her lips as she charged up a magical blast in her hands.

"Hold it Bloom. When I meant don't hold back I meant for you to use your strongest magical attack of any kind on it, like what the other girls did, not just your strongest basic blast." Griselda said narrowing her eyes at the red blast in Blooms hands that quickly dissipated.

"You asked for it." Bloom repeated with a frown as she held her hands above her head and concentrated for a few seconds.

"Dark Nova!" Bloom said as a large ball of raw magical energy formed in her hands and taking on a dark red color. Bloom heaved the whole thing at the target and everyone shielded their eyes when there was a bright blast of light that temporarily blinded them. Everyone but Bloom and Griselda were then knocked off of their feet by the resulting aftershock and backlash. Once everyone could stand up and see again they stared in shock and surprise.

"Dear Dragon." Stella breathed out, where there had once been a tree coated in spelled paper there was now a large smoking crater that had dark flames licking at the bottom of it.

"Well…I think that deserves a new grading. I'm just going to put down 'Holy Crap!' and 'Don't piss her off!' shall I?" Griselda said dryly after a moment as she slipped her glasses back up her nose form where they had fallen in shock.

"Right. I guess you want me to use my full physical strength now?" Bloom asked with a sheepish smile to the brown haired teacher who nodded slightly, causing everyone to back away a good distance while the others from Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower rushed there to see what had happened.

"S-Sure?" Griselda asked more than said and that caused Bloom to sigh slightly.

"This is going to hurt." Bloom said as her transformation began, causing her to fall to her knees in pain but not scream. Griselda and some others were about to run to check on her but stopped when they saw her changing. Her skin was turning a dark green (darker than Griffins skin a few of the teachers idly noticed.) she grew about four feet in height resulting in her being at around nine to ten feet tall and ripping her cloths. Her lithe muscles began to bulge as her clothes ripped except for a black tube top and a pair of black mini-shorts as well as her watch. The small clothes seemed to stretch so that they continued to fit her while Blooms blue eyes turned an acid green as she punched the ground and let out a challenging roar.

The green version of Bloom stood on her own large two feet and let out another roar that echoed everywhere as she slammed her fist into the ground again, causing a small earthquake and creating a few fissures along the ground.


	6. Trees and no more closet for them

**Winx Club and Marvel Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: See previous chapter.)**

The green version of Bloom stood on her own large two feet and let out another roar that echoed everywhere as she slammed her fist into the ground again, causing a small earthquake and creating a few fissures along the ground.

"Bloom?" Griselda asked her glasses slipping off of her nose and crashing onto the ground in shock.

"What?" Bloom asked her voice being deeper and more of a growl than anything else as she turned her acid green eyes towards the brown haired teacher.

"What just happened?" Griselda asked shaking her head for a second to regain her bearings at the sight of the large green girl.

"You wanted to see my pure physical strength. I went Hulk so I can show you." Bloom growled out again causing Griselda to relax slightly, realizing that Bloom hadn't turned into a beast of some kind in order to go on a destructive rampage.

"Alright. Ready whenever you are." Griselda said taking a few more steps back as everyone else continued to merely stare at the red haired girl in shock. Bloom grinned, knowing how they were likely to react, as she got ready to show them a good bit of her strength.

Everyone's jaws dropped when Bloom easily ripped five large and thick old oak trees out of the ground, roots and all, before stacking them on top of one another and using them as weights. That had to be more than three thousand pounds she was bench pressing like it was nothing!

"Right. I'll just put down 'Holy Crap' and 'Don't do anything to piss her off' again shall I?" Griselda asked after picking her clipboard back up as well as the remains of her glasses. The teachers and more attentive students didn't miss the light blush dusting Griseldas cheeks whenever she looked at Bloom or her, now, rather large bust size.

"Getting them together should be easier and more fun than I thought now. Although locking them in a magic proof closet won't work anymore." DuFour muttered to Stella and Musa who nodded silently in agreement. If they locked Bloom in a magic proof closet she could just flick the door and it would probably fly off of the hinges, especially if she were big and green at the time.


End file.
